Welcome to Hogwarts
by Leveragelover
Summary: The Leverage crew goes to Hogwart's they will shop in Diagon alley be sorted and met the teachers and students. Pairings Nate/Sophie and Parker/Hardison. Read And Review please!  definitely NOT crack fic   rated T for mild swearing just to be safe :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there sorry for lots of terrible grammar mistakes but oh well. It's mostly stuff like missing commas and capitals... anyway i don't own harry potter or leverage obviously or else i wouldn't be writing this.**

Chapter 1 Strangers in Diagon alley

"this is were you will go to school and live, Hog warts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore said raising his hands up to the building "but first we must go to Diagon alley to get your supplies and wands". They appeared in a pub called the leaky cauldron and he showed them to the back door outside to a little alley of sorts.

"where in bloody he'll are we" Sophie groaned. Dumbledore tapped his wand on the bricks a few times and they shifted and changed to revel an archway into the supposed Diagon alley.

"wow" the crew said in awe

"now you will get your wands last but first we must go get money from gringotts" Dumbledore said cheerily pulling out a lemon drop. They all walked down through the semi-crowded streets to the magnificent white marble building. As Dumbledore pushed open the large bronze door they all stared in awe of the beautiful chandelier and high ceilings. Goblins were scribbling away with there quills and handing money to witches and wizards as they walked down the main hall.

"I would like to go to Fords, Deverauxs, Parkers, Hardisons, and Spencers vaults please" Dumbledore said politely

"right this way" another goblin said holding a lamp and gesturing them to a door

"now wizard money is made up of a Knut being worth the least, sickle being next and galleon being the highest amount" Dumbledore said turning his head to face the crew. They all sat down on the cart and it jerked uneasily to life taking them up and down and around left and right so many times they couldn't even count. Soon they stopped by a vault and Dumbledore took out a key and the goblin took it and put it in the key hole.

"Sophie deverauxs vault number 1546." the goblin announced " you all have 500 galleons 100 sickles and 50 knuts"

" so how much do you suppose I need" Sophie said akwardly

" probably 70 galleons 10 sickles and 5 knuts" he said casually. Sophie went over to count the money it was much more annoying the paper money but oh well. They repeated the action until they had all gathered their own money. Getting off the cart they made there way back to diagon alley to start shopping.

"what kind of bookstore is named flourish and blotts" hardison said as he pushed the door open. He needed the books a basic guide to transfiguration, defense against the dark arts vol. 1, 1000 magical herbs and where to find them, basic potions, and a guide to charms book.

"I can't believe we'll be making potions, thats going to be so much fun " Parker said giggiling as she picked up her potions book

" yeah right I looking forward to transfiguration so I can turn into a bear and attack peopl" Elliot said scratching at the air

"no charms will be the best it will have the best range of magic" Sophie said hopelessly

"I know I'm a wizard bt there is nothing about computers on here, but I geuss defense against the dark arts looks cool." hardison said slowly

Nate laughed "that's all very funny but I'd like to get my animal and wand so we can get going"

" oh Nate don't act so childish" Sophie said laughing. She said handing her books to the cashier. Nate sighed handing his books to the cashier too.

"what's next dumbledore" Parker said once they had all paid for their books

"potions ingredients" he said pointing to a shop just across the street

"cool" Parker said happily"c'mon guys"

"I hope this store has something cool In it" Elliot mumbled under his breath once they got in they started looking around they had ingredients like snake fangs, eye of newt, and Horned slugs apogee with more normal ingredients like holly berry, lavender sprig, and some other wierd flower they couldn't pronouce.

"now this is cool" Elliot said smoothly

"what do you have there" Nate said leaning over

"eye of newt and bat slime" Elliot replied evilly shoving the jars in Nate's face. He jerked back away from the gross ingredients by now he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like potions and he hadn't even met the teacher

"hey are you ready because we've already bought our stuff" Hardison said urgently "and I want my wand and owl and such"

"uh yeah well be there in a sec" Nate said halfheartedly. He and Elliot made there way to the cash register and checked out as quickly as they could before netting up with the rest of them at some place called Madame Malcoms (at least that's what Dumbledore said before eating a lemon drop). He entered the store and a shop worker came over quickly "hi there I'm Sarah are you with the older people as well because they already explained everything"

"uhhh"

"yes we are" Elliot said pushing Nate out of the way

"right this way" Sarah said sweetly. She lead them over to some stands and motioned them to stand on them. All of the sudden tape measures were flying around measuring the strangest things like the height of his nose and eyes. It then measured the width of his hand thickness of his bicep. The tape measure rolled up and popped out of the air. "I'll be on second with your robes"

"hey were are the others" Nate asked suspiciously

"right here" Hardison said walking over from the other room "they can only put 2 in a room sooo"

"OK here's your robes that will be 5 galleons" Sarah said holding out her hand. They gave her the money and left for the cauldron shop.

"we hadn't seen really any magic yet but hose tape measure were super cool" Harrison said excitedly "I might like magic after all"

" hey look at this I'm robot man" Parker said doing the robot with a silver cauldron on her head. It was suddenly lifted off her head and placed back on the shelf

"please don't play with the cauldrons" the shopkeeper crooked

"sorry" Parker replied halfheartedly

"c'mon Parker lets go" Elliot said holding up two cauldrons. The walked over and purchased their cauldrons

"I wonder what kind of animal I can get? A cat would be perfect" Sophie said walking into the last store. "We need some different things like brass scales a telescope and other knick nacks like that"

It was hard to find everything but they fond it all eventually and again Parker got yelled at by the shop keeper for almost hitting Nate in he head with the telescope.

"OK we're done now let's go get our pets" Elliot urged dragging Hardison behind him. Sophie pushed open the door and saw what she wanted it was sitting in the back of he store grooming itself

"That white cat is mine no one else gets it" Sophie said quickly. Parker just laughed and started looking at all the animals they had owls, cats and frogs.

**A/N: Thanks to No Illusions for giving me the courage to actually post this story**

**P.S. Read And Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SOME OF THIS STUFF IS FROM POTTERMORE SUCH AS THE WANDS CORES AND WOODS...REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2 pets and wands

"Hi there screech owl" Parker said sticking her finger in the cage. The owl nipped her finger in response and nuzzled its head into her finger "aww your so cute I'll name your Alec" meanwhile Hardison was looking at the more simpler owls and her noticed one sitting there all quite and cool he read it's little label it said "female brown owl quite and kind" "well aren't you interesting" he said cocking his head; the owl just blinked.

"What'd you find?" Elliot said gruffly

"this brown owl" Hardison said awkwardly

"Oh it's a female did you name it Alice or Parker" Elliot said sarcastically smirking

"Alice actually" he said retorted. Elliot just laughed at him "Well at least I'm not the one with the cat"

"hey it's really cool" Elliot defended

"what'd you name it" Hardison asked stupidly

"Tara" Elliot said shyly

"ohhohoho I see what you did there" Hardison said smiling

"Dammit Hardison" Elliot said pushing him out of the way. Nate on the other hand was having a hard time deciding what he really wanted he couldn't decide if he wanted a toad or an owl, cats were out of the question. He walked around just as he was about to grab the pure white owl a large man (a small giant maybe) came over and grabbed it, Nate stopped and listened to there conversation.

"Sorry sir you can only purchase one pet and you had already gotten yours"

"No it's for Harry Potter"

"He's here"

"yes going to Hogwarts in a few weeks"

"amazing 7 galleons"

Who was Harry potter? Nate shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He was just about to grab a toad when a particularly load screech from an owl blasted his ears out he willed around and saw a little owl maybe A little over 6 inches tall and supposedly a female barn owl. "hey there little girl I'll name you Deveraux" Nate said softly petted the owl through the cage.

"Pretty name" Sophie said slightly

Nate smirked "what's your cats name?"

"Nate" she said smiling

"great name" he said sarcastically. Him and Sophie walked over to the cash registers were the rest of the crew was checking out.

"Let's go get wands!" Parker said excitedly. They walked out of the store and over to Ollivanders wand shop. "Can I get my wand first please"

"Sure but I call next" Sophie said waving her hand

"third" Hardison said

"forth" Elliot said leaning over and wiggling his finger

"seriously" Nate said grimly

"hi there" Parker said bouncing on her heels

"Alice Parker" the old man said slowly he shuffled to the back. Parker heard him say things, like no no, definitely not, possibly, this might work. He shuffled over and handed her the wand "wave it around" the man said eagerly when she did so a tiny fire burst up on the floor.

"wow cool" Parker exclaimed

"I've had worse" Ollivander said as he grabbed his wand and doused the fire. "Here let me take that it's all wrong" after another minute of climbing ladders and shuffling through wand boxes he came down with another wand. "Here" the man said thrusting the wand in her hands. She waved the wand and red sparks flew out

"wow is this my wand?" she asked happily

"yes 11.5 bendy made of dog wood with unicorn hair core" Ollivander said smiling "remember the wand chides the wizard. Oh and 10 galleons please" Parker happily handed over the money and skipped to the front of the store.

The old man laughed "Sophie Deveraux aren't you a tricky one" Sophie blushed slightly. The first one she got blew up his paper holder, the second one she got scattered his papers and the third well that's different.

"Try this one" he said hope in his eyes. Sophie flourished her wand and a beautiful rain of red sparks flew out.

"It's very interesting 12.5 inches stiff made of holly with dragon heartstring core" Ollivander said confusion sneaking up in his eyes "10 galleons please" she handed over the money she hadn't been this happy since her last play!

"Alec Hardison, well your a very open book aren't you" he said shaking his finger at him

"uh sure" Hardison said scratching his chin. Ollivander flew past shelves he knew the perfect wand!

"Here you are" with a flick of the wand red sparks flew out the tip and danced to the ground

"ha I was right 12 inches slightly springy made of beach with unicorn hair core" Ollivander said clasping his hands together "10 galleons please" Hardison handed him the money and walked over to Parker and Sophie to talk about wands

"Hello Elliot Spencer you seem to be harder to read but never fear I'll find you a wand" the man said with a wink Elliot felt stupid trying the first two wands and managed to make Sophie's purse fall and some wands fly to the floor. By the third he felt more comfortable using a wand but still ending up messing Ollivander's papers up. One his fourth he had finally found the right wand

"see I found you a wand 13 inch firm made of fir with dragon heartstring core" Ollivander said tapping the wand "10 galleons please" Elliot gave him the money smiling at his wand.

"Nathan ford we may be here a while" Ollivander said grimly. Nate just furrowed his brow in confusion. He had gone through a total of 5 wand already.

"Try this one" the man said holding the wand. He swished the wand and a flame ignited at the end.

"No no definitely not" Ollivander said ripping the wand out of Nate's hands. "here you go I have a good feeling about this one" Ollivander was right with a swish and a flick red spark erupted from the wand.

"This wand is very unusual 10 inch unyielding made of vine with Phoenix feather core." Ollivander said scratching his chin "10 galleons please" Nate handed over the money and walked out of the store with his crew talking about wands all the way down Diagon alley until they met Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NOT A VERY EVENTFUL CHAPTER**

Chapter 3 A long wait

"We have 3 weeks till we go to Hogwarts, do you guys want to do a job before then" Hardison said slowly

"Well I don't know its going to suck having to go to school and not be able to do jobs" Parker said munching on her cereal

"What'd you guys think?" Hardison said scratching his chin

"Its going to be pretty boring" Sophie replied grimly

"Fine Fine guys we'll do one last big job before we go" Nate said defensively. Just as he finished his jacked up coffee someone knocked at the door. That was odd he wasn't expecting anyone because the whole crew was here. He looked at the peephole. Damn he thought it was Sterling. "Bad news guys, er Sterling's here"

"Are you bloody kidding me" Sophie said thoroughly annoyed " Wait I have an idea!" Sophie grabbed her wand and the spell book she bought. " Um here we go!" she walked over to the door and through it open

" Ahh Sophie how nic-" sterling said

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sophie yelled

"Pretego!" sterling replied rising his wand? Sophie fell to the ground rigid

"What the hell did you do!" Nate yelled pushing sterling into the wall

"I just back fired her spell" sterling whimpered

"you're a wizard" Eliot responded gruffly

"Yes I was just coming to brief you on Hogwarts I mean here's my letter from Dumbledore" sterling said hastily pulling out a piece of parchment. It read:

Dear Jim,

Please brief Nate, Sophie, Alice, Eliot, and Alec on a Hogwarts and such I have other pressing matters I must get to.

Thanks,

Dumbledore

"Take the spell off her' Nate said gruffly

"Yes" sterling said quickly "fintite incantatum" Sophie sprung to life.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT HOW DARE YOU BLOODY USE MY SPELL AGAINST ME! GO TO BLOODY HELL STERLING" Sophie yelled hitting sterling in the face.

"Damn were did you learn to hit people like that!" sterling said clutching his face

"none of you damn business" Sophie said walking away

"Parker can u send a letter" Nate stared

"already on it Nate" Parker said waving him off

"well sterling how long have you been a wizard" Nate said politely

"uh since I was born I'm what they call a pure blood which means both my parents are wizards" sterling said dumbly. CRACK!

"BLOODY HELL!" Sophie yelled,  
>"Damn!" Hardison yelled jumping<br>"cool" Parker said without flinching  
>"seriously man" Eliot said jerking back<p>

"sorry for that rude entrance but I had a feeling you would be weary about sterlings visit" Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling

"you couldn't have sent Tara or something, you know someone we like and trust" Eliot said angrily. Sterling just frowned did that hate him that much

"well the problem with that is she's not a witch" Dumbledore said calmly

"oh" Eliot said disappointedly

"He likes Tara" Sophie said leaning over by Nate

"I guess so" Nate said unsurely

"Anyway he will brief you on some of the smaller matters as I have bigger things to worry about" Dumbledore said and with a pop was gone

"speak" Eliot said gruffly

"I'm not your dog" sterling retorted. Elliot pretended to lunge at him and he jerked away. "There are 4 houses you will be sorted on your first day. The houses will be like your family's you will all sleep and relax in the common room. The common rooms are locked with a password that you will get you are not allowed to share it with anyone. The houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Now Slytherin's as people say are cruel lying people that can't love which is not true I've meet very nice Slytherin's but the thing is they know what they want and will do whatever to achieve it. Hufflepuff's as people say are cowardly book nerds also not true I've meet very brave and active Hufflepuff's they are also very loyal. Ravenclaw's as people saw are stuck up people but are really witty creative and intelligent people. And Gryffindor is rivals with Slytherin and Gryffindor and brave loyal people and I've meet some like that and some not so much."

"ok well were do we eat and hang and can we have muggle devices like phones laptops and TVs?" Hardison said scratching his chin

"you eat in the great hall basically a huge hall room thing were all four houses come to eat at each of he house tables and the progresses sit up front. You can hang in your common room the courtyard study room thing around the grounds by the lakes pretty much and once your in your third year you can go to hogsmead which is a collection of shops and places to get a drink. As for the one about muggle devices I'm not sure"

"what kind of drinks?" Nate asked

"well there's butter beer and fire whiskey and something else" Sterling said dryly "but I'm not sure if you can have the fire whiskey since your a student but technically you are of age"

"ok then" Nate mumbled maybe he could sneak some in.

"wait how do we get there" Parker piped up

"oh my I completely forgot! You get there on a train I'm talking you guys to the station be I'll be here at 10:30 to take you there we are apperating. Your stuff will be transported the night before and on the train ready for your arrival. So you'll change into robes before you get of the train were you will meet Hagrid who will take you to the school." sterling said tiredly

"I think that about covers it" Eliot said fixing his hair

"Thanks sterling" Nate said as sterling left

"I kinda feel bad for hitting and screaming at him" Sophie said uneasily

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine" Eliot said casually

"well I sure as hell feel like conning some people" Nate said slamming his glass on the table


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE**

Chapter 4 trains and boats

"I told you to be ready at 10:30 but you didn't listen!" Sterling yelled,

"Dammit sterling I'm coming!" Nate yelled back. He ran downstairs buttoning his shirt and flew past sterling to join the rest of the team.

"Now everyone grab my arms and take a deep breath and try not to vomit," Sterling said. With that the team grabbed his arm inhaled and they were gone with a crack. They appeared in an alleyway and could see the train station on the other side. "Follow me" sterling said quickly. They ran across the street and over to the train station. Sterling was swerving in and out of muggles heading towards platform 9 which would take them to platform 9 3/4. "Here we go" exclaimed.

"where's the train?" Elliot asked,

"Through there" sterling said pointing at the pillar

"your joking!" Nate said uneasily

"no watch" sterling replied just than a lady and her daughter came by she looked like a 1st year and she had short spiky red hair high cheekbones a pointy nose and small eyes. With one last look at her mother she dashed at the pillar and disappeared into it.

"I call first!" Parker called out.

"I'll go with her" Hardison said grabbing her hand

"ready 1-2-3!" they sprinted toward the pillar and showed up on the other side

"wow that's was so much fun!" parker said happily

"hey guys" Nate and Sophie said out of breath.

"Is there something I should know?" Hardison asked pointing at there arms

"oh no nothing" Nate said his face turning red as he untwined his arm from Sophie's and stepped away

"Did I miss something?" Elliot asked fixing his hair

"no nothing" Sophie replied quickly

"Whatever compartment to you pick your stuff will immediately show up there" Sterling said smiling "Have fun send me lots of cards" he said sarcastically

"well shall we get on the train?" Parker asked weaving her way through the families

"yay um how about this one?" Nate said pointing to an empty compartment. Hardison had packed all of his cool devices and he grabbed his bag and got his laptop out. Elliot seemed to be in a mind of his own more than usual. Sophie was reading a magazine and talking to herself probably about the latest shoes. Nate was staring out the window and watching all the families waving to their kids. Parker well was being parker she was playing with a lock on the side of the seat. Suddenly the train jerked to life and they were on their way to school. Nate thought to himself what the teachers would be like, Would they like him or think he was cocky. It would be hard to say he also was nervous about being sorted. What if he wasn't with Sophie? Or the rest of the team; he felt like he would fit in any of the houses but might be a better Slytherin. Parker didn't really know what house she would be in but was hoping for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff she wondered what houses the others wanted to be in. Sophie was sleeping her head was resting on Nate's shoulder, she was pretty sure they had a real relationship now but who knows. She looked at the time on her phone. Wow they had been on the train for 2 hours already. Sophie was in a deep sleep the movement of the train put her into a deep trance. She was having a nightmare too... Ambulance and fire truck sirens were ringing around everywhere she ran frantically to the source. She was by Nate's apartment and flames were erupting from the windows "NATE!" she screamed "SOPHIE HELP" he yelled back. She ran up the stairs in and opened the door he was crawling on the floor by the window. The source of the flames was the oven. She covered he mouth with her shirt and beckoned him over. But he couldn't move because he was hurt she dove after him she helped him over to he door but the fire had spread and she couldn't get through. The fire turned into a person and burned her to death. She jolted awake.

"Sophie are you ok" Nate asked quietly

"just a nightmare" she replied slightly shaken. Suddenly the door flew open and she flinched.

"Have any of you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost it. Oh and the train will be arriving soon so I suggest you change into your robes" a brown bushy haired girl said in an annoying tone

"No sorry I haven't seen his toad, and ok then," Nate replied half paying attention. He looked up at the crew Elliot looked asleep but wasn't. Parker was asleep and Hardison was on his laptop Sophie was sitting with her legs to her chest.

"Hey guys" Nate started "Parker wake up" Parker sat up right "lasers" she said

"uh yeah sure they said we should change into our robes since we will be arriving soon". They all got up and left to go change.  
>0-0-0-0-0-0<br>they had to wait 10 minutes after they changed and know the train was pulling in and they grabbed there bags and left the train.

"1st years here 1st years over here" a tall large man called. Parker walked over to him while the rest of them tried to catch up. She saw a young boy go up to him and say hi Hagrid he replied saying hi Harry. Hagrid must be his name and Harry must be the boy's name. She shrugged here shoulders and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Ok so the large man over there is Hagrid and that boy next to him with black hair is Harry." Parker said quietly. Hagrid had led them over to small boats and everyone looked up in awe at the castle on the other side of the lake.

"Only 3 to a boat!" Hagrid called out. Nate let Sophie on the boat first he climbed on after her. The rest of the team got on the boat next to them.

"Hey you one with the curly hair" a girl called out "can I get on your boat"

"uh sure" Nate said furrowing his brow he remembered her but from were? "Do I know you?"

"no you seem familiar too anyway my names Jenna Spratz. What's yours?" Jenna asked kindly

"Nate Ford and this is Sophie Devereaux" Nate replied kindly "Those 3 over there are Alec Hardison, Alice Parker, and Elliot Spencer. We call Alec by his last name and Alice by her last name.

"Cool what house are you hoping to get sorted into?" Jenna asked

"Slytherin" Nate and Sophie said at the same time

"Awesome me too most of my family has been a Gryffindor a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff here and there rarely ever a Slytherin." she said happily

"What about you guys" she said leaning over

"I don't really know" Parker said with a shrug

"Maybe Ravenclaw but I'm not sure" Hardison said half heartedly

"Slytherin sounds fun but I think I'm more of a Gryffindor personally" Elliot said with a smile

"that's fun I ca-" Jenna started

"time to go everyone" Hagrid announced. They hadn't even realized that they were there so the got up and followed Hagrid into Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: NOT THE GREATEST CHAPTER BUT WHAT EVER ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS SINCE I'M NOT SURE HOW TO END IT.**

Chapter 5 sorting

Parker was tired after the long 6 or 7 hour train ride and walking up all those stairs. They were finally at the top of the stairs by the huge bronze doors and parked looked at the crew Elliot stood there arms crossed, Hardison was bent over breathing heavily, Sophie was rubbing the bottom of her feet, and Nate was rubbing his neck. The man Hagrid pushed the doors open and she just looked in awe even Elliot seemed taken back at the monstrosity of the interior of the school. As they continued walking they saw what appeared to be gout wandering through the halls. Every now and then a ghost would fly through a student and they would shriek in terror. Soon the walls started being littered with paintings of people and scenes only the people moved and talked like anyone else. Sophie was delighted by all the beautiful paintings but wasn't quite sure if the had any value, yet she was excited to be able to talk to the paintings. She followed the crowd of jittery children up a series of step that moved and shifted. Finally they came up to a more larger set of stairs where Hagrid motioned them to stop.

"Professor McGonagall will come and get you in a few minutes and take you to the great hall to be sorted." Hagrid said gruffly but happily and walked away leaving the kids to talk.

"I can't wait to get to sleep I'm bloody exhausted" Sophie said rubbing her neck.

"yeah I need a drink" Nate said tiredly. Not far from them an arrogant looking boy with blonde slicked back hair was smirking at two boys. The one boy with red hair was obviously upset at what the boy had said. The one with black hair and glasses was trying to comfort him.

"Attention students while you please follow me to the great hall where you will be sorted-" an old witch croaked up. All the sudden a toad hopped out of nowhere and a boy lunged forward say Trevor." anyway you will be sorted into three houses Slytherin Hufflepuff Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" This must he professor McGonagall Nate thought she wore emerald robes and an extravagant Green pointed hat. She had thin lips and slim eyes. She smiled at the group at motioned them towards the great hall. Nate was admiring the school when Elliot came up to him.

"Oh hi what's up" Nate said half heartedly

"hey did you see the blonde haired slime ball messing with those two boys" Eliot said roughly

"uh yeah" Nate said taken back by Eliot's aggressiveness

"should I put him in his place" Eliot said evilly

"just wait a week or two I want to figure out his background a bit" Nate said slowly. Elliot nodded and walked over to Sophie where they seemed to be having a conversation about the paintings. Hardison was as impressed as anyone else by the paintings but the architecture was jest breathtaking he saw the intricately woven arches and the stone borders along with the 1800's castle decor. What he would do to get his hands on a map of this place and the things he could do with it! Soon he heard the roar of the students in the great hall and in front of him stood a massive door way unlike the front entrance this one was open and showed all the students. Soon the whole crew and all the rest of the new students where standing between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. In the front of the room an old pointing hat sat on a stool. To Hardison's dismay it began to sing (it wasn't bad but he just wanted to get sorted and go to bed obviously all the children were wide awake it must be an adult thing he thought. The hat finished its song and the crowd erupted into applause. The names were slowly called off he only caught two or three one was the girl the meet earlier Jenna Spratz and Rose Clementine.

"Devereaux, Sophie" the elder which called. Sophie was nervous to be sorted she walked up in her most calm manner and sat on the stool.

_Interesting Sophie...I know that's not your real name you seem very uncertain but you are a grifter as they call it am I correct._

Yes how did you know

_Sophie I know lots of things I'm thinking Slytherin what do you think_

Yeah ever since I've heard of it I've been thinking I would make a good one

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat cried out the table cheered sort of...

"Ford, Nathan" McGonagall said with a sigh

_You know where you want to go right Nate?_

Yes sir

_Tell me where you want to go because you would do great in all these houses_

Slytherin sir

_And that's not because your girlfriends In it_

Of course not

_Hmm well you seem to be worthy_

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled, again the house sort of applauded Nate walked over and high fiver Sophie

"Hardison, Alec" the professor called out. Hardison walked up slowly

_Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw… what do you think_

I don't know I'm new to all of this. I'm sure you know what you are doing

_Hmpph _

Ok well what are Hufflepuff's traits again

_Loyalty, dedication, hard work, fair play, and patience_

Ravenclaw that is my final answer

"Ravenclaw!" the hat cried and the Ravenclaw table applauded.

"Parker, Dorothy" the teacher said with a sigh.

_Oh my well aren't you interesting_

Woow that's so cool!

_Uh yes now Ravenclaw or Slytherin you will do great in both_

Ravenclaw please

"Ravenclaw!" the hat cried out and Hardison came over and high-fived her.

"Spencer, Eliot" the elder professor said

_Gryffindor_

Yep

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried and the whole Gryffindor erupted into applause the Hufflepuff table looked relived


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I don't care. Only 2 chapters left since I'm not very good with endings. That and right now I'm working on finishing 2 other stories and It's just confusing hopefully by the end of this moth I'll just be working on one. Reviews are welcome.

Chapter 6 common rooms

"So the password is gurdy roots" Nate asked Sophie as the stood in the dungeons in front of the common room painting.

"Yep" Sophie replied

"Gurdy roots" the prefect Logan Slineck said. The painting opened showing them a hole that lead into the common room. The room was very large and held lots of sofas scattered around the fireplaces on both sides of the walls. In the middle of the room stood a table that could sit 26 people probably. There was a wide 5-step thing of stairs leading up to a collection of sofas and bookshelves. By them was a collection of portholes that looked out into the lake. The walls had somewhat old wallpaper on it and there were dark wooden floors with greenish black rugs dotting it. Most people sat by the fire and some went upstairs while the 1st year followed Logan around.

"Boys your bedroom is up those stairs 1st door" Logan said pointing to a stairwell on the left side of the room " And girls your bedroom is up there 1st door" he said pointing to the stairwell on the right of the room.

"See ya Sophie meet you back down here in 20 minutes or so?" Nate whispered

"Yeah sure" Sophie said she kissed him on the check and then walked over to Jenna.

"Hey I'm gonna go unpack my stuff you want to come with me, I'll only be 20 minutes maybe less" Sophie said excitedly

"Sure I'll be up there in a minute" Jenna replied quickly. Sophie smiled and ran up the stair to her room. She picked the 1st bed on her right by the window, although unlike the ones downstairs this one must have been charmed and showed a higher view, which showed the forbidden forest from a high view. She started unpacking her things and quickly put her electronic muggle item in the side drawer.

"Hey Logan just told me the Snape's is our head of Slytherin I heard he's a real git" Jenna said tiredly

"Don't say that I'm sure he's nice" Sophie snapped back

"Ha ya right!" she said sarcastically. Sophie frowned and finished unpacking. She grabbed her wand and skipped down the stairs Jenna rushing behind her.  
>At the same time:<br>"What kind of password is Fertunia major" Parker demanded, Hardison shrugged his shoulders.

"Fertunia major" prefect Katie Wilson said. The door opened into holes that lead into the common room in Ravenclaw tower. The room was circular and had dark cherry floors the walls had blue and gold strips that went until the chair railing. Below the chair railing was intricate woodwork. There were two fireplaces on either side of the room with chairs couches and rugs. In the middle stood a large magnificent statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. A table rapped around the base of the statue for student to work. Several bookcases lined the fireplaces along with lots of paintings to look at.

"1st years listen up! Boys on the left 1st door. Girls on the right 1st door" Katie said reluctantly.

"Hey how much you wanna bet I can lift her wand?" Parker whispered

"Par-Parker you can't just go around stealing people's wands" Hardison whispered back. "Well I don't trust you going up to your room alone so I'll go with you," Parker huffed but reluctantly let him up with her.

"How are you planning to keep your computer and phone hidden" Parker asked as she started moving her things into her drawer next to her bed

"I don't know probably just a lock because I'm almost positive that none of the first years know how to lock pick

"Not while I'm here," Parker muttered. She quickly finished unpacking her stuff and then left with Hardison to his dorm.

At the same time:  
>"What's the password?" Elliot asked a 5th year<p>

"Gilly weed" she replied "I'm Maggie Grover you are?

"Elliot Spencer"

"Cool so what's your job?" Maggie asked

"Retrieval specialist" he said uneasily, Maggie just nodded. "Oh it looks like we're here." The Gryffindor common room was circular and it had lots of comfy chairs and a fireplace on your right. The floors were an old dark wood and the walls had red and gold wallpaper that covered all the walls. There were tables on both sides of the common room with lots of chairs. Old rugs, like the one in people's grandmas house covered most of the beautiful floor.

"Hey 1st years come over here! Guys your over here 1st door" the prefect mark Henderson said pointing at a door "girls same for you only this door"

"Hey wanna make this a race whoever can unpack their stuff the quickest wins!" Maggie challenged

"That's not fair you've been doin this for 5 years" Elliot replied hopelessly

"Sucks for you!" Maggie said as she dashed up the stairs. Elliot smirked and dashed up the stairs. He quickly started throwing most of his stuff in drawers and half-heartedly shoving his books under his bed. He slammed his trunk shut and ran downstairs.

"You were up there for 3 minutes you know" Maggie said reading a book

"Yeah that's pretty good time considering I've never seen this place in my life"

"You could have just used magic" Maggie replied slyly

"That's cheating!" Elliot growled

"Sucks for you" Maggie replied with a smirk


End file.
